The present application relates to a reader/writer, a communication processing device, a communication processing method, a data management system and a communication system. More specifically, the present application relates to a technique of reading out data from a data management device.
Electronic devices such as CE (Consumer Electronics) devices, portable terminals, and electronic toys are assumed for the shape of an IC (Integrated Circuit) card. The data management system of the IC card and the like having such shape is configured to include, as constituent elements, a communication processing device including an LSI (Large Scale Integration) and the like responsible for communication processing, and a data management device including an LSI and the like responsible for data management.
In such configuration, the communication processing device first accepts a readout request from a reader/writer. The communication processing device holds the address specified in the readout request in its memory, reads out the data from a region corresponding to the held address of the regions of the memory of the data management device, and returns the read out data to the reader/writer (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-094954 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-240631).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-094954
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-240631